Modern Warfare: Bravo Three
by Scarecrow1995
Summary: A 141 soldier, Wombat gets captured by Rojas, until MacTavish and his men come down to the Favela to pay him a visit. My first Fanfic. R&R please!
1. Day Before Take Down

This story is rated "T" for Teen due to mild, but rare, language and Violence.

This story is fictional, and any relation between the characters and real people, dead or alive, is coincidental even though I doubt that someone is going to be called Wombat, but still. Any original characters are Scarecrow1995's property. Please do not reproduce or use without my permission.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story, new chapters will be added eventually.

**

* * *

Chapter One – Day Before Take Down.**

"Wombat!" I couldn't see the who said that, but I could recognise his Deep, British accent. "Take this and follow me!" It was Reaver, acting field command.

He picked up my ACR from the ground and dropped it on my lap, but I couldn't seem to focus my vision.

All I could see was a blurred figure approach me, grab my hand and heave me up onto my feet.

"No-ones getting left behind soldier." It was someone else I heard this time; also British, but I couldn't figure it out.

I rubbed my eyes and eventually my sight returned. It was Normandy. I looked around and discovered that we were in a bog, machine guns rained down on us, dirt flew up into the air as we took cover in a large ditch in the ground. I then turned my head towards Reaver as he was pulling a man with the American flag in his shoulder into a door of the building, just up ahead.

"Keep your head down and follow me!" Yelled Reaver.

Normandy and I sprinted down through a small trench, until we reached the building. The American jogged up to me and laid me down of the floor.

"Are you ok?" I nodded as he shone a torch into my eyes. "Do you remember who you are?"

I thought about this question, then finally I answered.

"I'm Wombat, from the Australian special air service regiment, reassigned to task force 141. We are near the Favela and our mission is to find Rojas, and as I can see, we are surrounded by Tangos at the moment."

"Do you remember me and the others?" He asked.

"You are Crow the Yankee, Reaver and Normandy are the Brits." I replied.

"You seem fine, come on and use that gun of yours!" Crow ordered as he pulled me up.

I crouched under a window, reloaded my ACR and peaked out the window. There were Tangos in a hotel, to many to take down without support. Reaver was heard talking into his radio, all I managed to make out, over the guns firing, was; 'Overlord, this is Bravo 3, we've got multiple foot mobiles deployed in a hotel.'and 'Bravo 3, laser point our target.'

"Normandy, get the laser point on that hotel!" Ordered Reaver.

"I'm on it!" Replied Normandy as he flicked a switch on his M16A4 and aimed it a the hotel. We waited for a few seconds until we heard a voice on Reavers radio.

"Bravo 3, this is Overlord, we are sending air support right now, good luck." This was something that put a smile on Reavers face. Normandy turned the laser point off and crouch back under the window. The sound of the jet faded out into silence until a large explosion was heard. I looked out the window to find the hotel had been destroyed.

"Wombat, Crow, go check for vitals, Normandy and I will meet up with you at the town market."

"Affirmative" I replied as I gestured Crow to follow.

We jumped out the window and headed over to the hotel ruins to find that there were a wounded militia, crawling around on the ground. I pulled out my M9 and aimed it at him.

"Put him out of his misery, we don't have use for him at the moment." Said Crow.

I pulled the trigger and a burst of blood sprayed on our legs. Crow scouted the area to report that it was clear.

"Right let's meet up with everyone else at the market." I said, with the reply of, "Hooah!"

We trudged through into a shanty town. I saw some movement on the roof of a shack and pulled Crow into cover behind a car.

"Possible Tango up on a roof, eleven o'clock." I told him.

Crow moved his head around the car enough to see the shack.

"I'm not sure, it's to dark." He informed.

"Well, let's use it to our advantage." I suggested.

"Alright, watch my six, weapons suppressed." Ordered Crow as we kept to the most darkest places of the shanty town. As we pushed up, Crow motioned to stop.

"Fall–out." He ordered as he ran into a small building. I hid behind a dumpster, hearing footsteps getting closer.

"Take him out with stealth, Wombat" Crow whispered through his radio.

I pulled my knife out, grabbed him from the behind, covering his mouth and slit his throat. I nodded in Crows position, hoping that he saw me.

"We are Oscar Mike...for the moment." He said as I saw him crawl out the building.

I was surprised we didn't get caught, but we managed to get through. Eventually, we managed to find ourselves in the town market with the rest of the squad. Reaver, Normandy and two Canadians, Chimera and Bull.

"The Market is safe for now, but at dawn i suggest we move, MacTavish and his men are coming here to find Rojas' right hand man, and I'm sure he will pass through here, no doubt under fire." Explained Bull.

I sat down before a fire and warmed my hands. I heard Chimera and Bull chatting, all I managed to hear was 'The new guy.' I am the new guy, and I hate being the new guy, mainly because I get treated like the new guy. I wouldn't of been picked by General Shepard to be in 141 if I needed training from Bull and Chimera. Normandy came and sat himself next to me and sighed.

"Tomorrow, we finish this." He said and brushed the dirt off his shirt.

"You know that us blowing up that hotel is going to get a lot of attention." I said, as I turned my head to see a large fire in the distance.

"A distraction my friend. After the Militia attend to the hotel, MacTavish and his men will get to Rojas a tad more easier then they would have if we didn't blow it up." He replied.

I didn't think of it like that, but I guess it makes a bit of sense. I laid down on my back and looked at the stars.

"Well, try to get a goodnight sleep mate, because it will be one of your last after tomorrow." Assured Normandy.

I closed my eyes and eventually I was out.


	2. Broken Up

**Chapter 2 – Broken Up.**

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I felt someone throw me behind a wall. Gunshots filled the air as I rummaged around my body looking for my pistol. I opened my eyes and saw a man grab my arm and stared dragging me away from the fight.

"WOMBAT!" Yelled Reaver, who was on the other side of the the market.

All I heard was the man dragging me, speak in Portuguese. Then another came and helped him pick me up. I was to weak after the collision with the wall to fight back. The last I saw was Bull running up to us, as one of my captures shot him in his left shoulder, then his left leg. I felt a sharp pain in my head and that's when I blanked out.

Several minutes later, I woke up in a daze. I was sitting down against a wall with chained hand-cuffs around wrists. Looking up, I found that I wasn't alone. Three other men had their guns pointed at my face. I recognised two of them, Rojas and his right hand man. The other picked me up onto my feet.

"Who do you work for?!" Screamed Rojas.

I said nothing. His gun pressed into my forehead.

"Do you speak Portuguese?!" He asked.

I whipped the spit from my face with my shoulder and remained silent. Rojas smiled at me, and put his gun away.

"We going to do this the fun way are we?" He snorted.

I looked up to see Rojas raise his fist and force it down into my face, braking my nose. Blood pored down into my mouth.

"Will you talk now?" Asked Rojas.

I turned my head and spat the bloody sliver on his feet. He laughed, looking at the others. Soon after the others joined in the short laugh until someone knocked on the door. The door was opened by Rojas' right hand man to see a militia with a balaclava.

"There is more of these scum, I only saw three in a car." He said, whilst panting.

He stared at Rojas, waiting for him to say something.

"Go down to the city, stall them as much as you can." Ordered Rojas as he picked up a black duffel bag.

He nodded and ran out the building, jumped a fence and Disappeared in the distance. Rojas looked nervous, pacing the room until he strapped the duffel bag around his body and opened the door.

"Kill him" Rojas said faintly before he ran down the hill, next to the fence.

The militia walked over to the door and closed it. I quickly ran over to him and threw the chain around his neck but he was screaming for help, I needed to shut him up. The corner of the brick wall next to me would do. I pulled his head towards the corner and pushed his face into it as hard as i could. Blood sprayed the wall as I pulled him back, his face was crushed from the impact, no vitals either. I scanned his body to find the keys. All I found was a Ranger stuffed in his belt.

"That will do I guess." I mumbled to myself.

I aimed the gun at the chain and pulled the trigger. After the loud bang, I was free to move my hands further apart, but the cuffs were still attached and were bloody annoying. I finally found the keys on the table in the back room. After I unlocked my cuffs and ran outside, I heard gunshots and people screaming from the city.

'It's got to be MacTavish and his men' I thought to my self as I picked up a M1911. 45 I found on a barrel, replacing my ranger. I then continued down an alley way to find myself in the market. Blood and bullet holes covered the walls of the buildings. I saw some militia laying on the ground dead, but none of my squad. I checked under tables to see if Bull was K.I.A or not, but he was no where to be seen, and I hope that's a good thing. More gunfire was heard until movement in a window startled me. I raised my pistol.

"Icepick!" I shouted.

"Phoenix, where the hell is your radio, Wombat?" It was Crow. He moved into eyesight and lowered his SCAR.

"I was stripped of all my equipment by Rojas and his men, I hear that MacTavish has arrived?" I asked, lowering my pistol.

"Yeah, they should be heading for the Favela to seek out Rojas." He answered. "Where were you after that ambush this morning?"

"I was captured and taken to Rojas, his right hand man is heading down to MacTavish." I replied.

"They already found him. They are sending three more 141 soldiers out here."

"What happened to our squad when I was captured?"

"We got out in time, Bull got hit twice, but he is alright."

"Ok, good, so where to now?"

"Follow me." Ordered Crow as he turned and sprinted up a set of stairs.

I raced after him until we found ourselves in a alley way. I stopped when I saw Crow motion for me to hold position. We waited there for awhile. A pot plant fell from a roof, breaking when it hit the ground.

Crow suppressed fire on the roof, while I went to seek out cover.

"Here, take this." Crow said as he handed me a radio.

When I put it on, I heard what was going on with MacTavish's men.

"Meat is down, I repeat, Meat is down!"

"Royce, on me!"

"I'm pinned"

'Who's Royce, Meat and the other guy?' I thought to myself as I pulled up from cover and shot a militia in the neck before he came crashing to the ground.

"Roach, I need covering fire!."

"I'm on it!"

'Roach?' I thought. 'I've heard that name before.' I thought it over and then remember that he was the one who was chosen to go with MacTavish to the Tian shan range in Kazakhstan.

"Wombat, on my six." yelled Crow over the gunfire. As I followed him, I continued to listen in on Royce and Roach.

"Royce, watch that sniper!" A bang was heard short after.

"Royce!"

"Roach, this is Ghost, Rojas is in your part of the Favela."

"I need backup."

"Negative, we can't send you any more, move up with precaution."

"Roger that sir."

Crow looked at me, tapping his ear. I presumed that he was asking if I heard that. I nodded and Crow pressed onwards. I heard a noise and looked to my right. Just a hedge. I stared at it for a bit until someone jumped over it and went through another alleyway to my left.

"Crow, I think I saw Roach, requesting permission to follow, he might lead us to Rojas." I asked through the radio.

"Affirmative, I'm pressing onwards to follow MacTavish. Meet at the square, out."

"Out." I said, as I got up and chased after Roach.

He was pretty fast, I lost him a few times but I managed to catch up to him when he engaged the militia, But when I did catch up, he killed them all and pressed onwards.

"Roach, he's getting away, you've gotta hurry."

"I'm on it, Ghost, just be ready if I don't catch up to him."

"Roger that."

I nearly caught up to him, but an arm flew out in front of me and took my off my feet. I saw a militia with a knife advance towards me. He leaped on top of me, but suddenly someone kicked him off and wrestled him to the ground. It was Chimera.

"Go Wombat, go!." He screamed before the militia managed to slip the knife in Chimera's chest.

He screamed, staggered and fell on to his back. The militia pulled the knife out of him and lunged at his neck before Chimera picked up an open tin can from the ground and force it into the militias face.

"I'm sorry." Chimera said at his dying words.

"No, fuck!" I yelled as I lifted his head.

His eyes flickered, then he stopped breathing. I took Chimera's helmet and put it on. More gunshots were heard.

"He's going to get away!"

"No he isn't!" Was the last thing heard before a crash and a bang.

I ran up to a small clearing where I saw MacTavish flat on Rojas, on a car. Roach standing next to Ghost.

"Who's this?" Ghost asked.

'I'm in the wrong location, I should be with my squad, maybe I'll get demoted for disobeying Reaver, well, Crow did give me permission, but I better use another name, just in case.' I thought.

"I'm Rocket." I lied.

"Well, you're with us now, come on." Said MacTavish.

Just then, someone came running down the stairs, it was Crow.

"Chemo, what's the situation?" I said. Crow looked confused.

"Follow my lead, I'm Rocket." I whispered to him as I ran up beside him.

"Twenty plus foot mobiles up there." He informed.

"We got to get out of here, Pave Low picking is up, on me!" Ordered MacTavish.


End file.
